Stay Forever Mindless
by Forever Mindless
Summary: When she meets him for the first time she falls for him and he falls for her but will it last? Will Mindless Behavior be able to change their lives for a Norm? Will Mark go away?


Chapter 1

I started talking to this guy when I went to one of his CD signings with my cousin. I remember hundreds of girls in a straight line, for the most part, waiting to the signature from their favorite Mindless Behavior member. I didn't have a favorite I just wanted to be there and get a picture. I didn't even have their CD! I truly didn't belong here but I wanted to be here for my cousin, in case she fainted. We got there 2 or 3 hours earlier than the actual thingy started. There was about 10 girls in line when we got there but when we got to the line the amount of girls tripled. I was seriously not feeling sitting in this line, it was hot too. I don't usually stand in the heat to long without fainting but I was fine. I remember standing in line for 1 hour before we got inside the building. We were still like #89 in line but that was a high number compared to the girls that were #300 and #400, so I was happy. When we got close enough to see them I got this chill in my spine. I had never been star struck before but for some reason they made me nervous. "Just be your self" my cousin kept saying. I knew exactly what to do. We were next in line and I made eye contact with Roc Royal and I couldn't help it, I bit my lip and let out a little scream of pain because I like bit into my skin. I could tell he heard it because he started to smile. The little girl, 10 people behind us, was with her grandmother and she was crying because her grandmother said they had to leave because her back was hurting. I felt bad so I walked over to her.

"Would you like to go before me?" I asked her getting down to her level.

She nodded.

"Okay, come on… what is your name?"

"Lucy." she answered.

"Okay Lucy, come on." I took her by her hand and walked her to her to the front of the line.

"Next." the security said.

"That's you," I said pushing her lightly on her back, "Go ahead."

When she got up there her grandmother came and said "Thank You" and she hugged me. After Lucy was done she ran and hugged my legs.

"Thank You, nice lady!" she said squeezing me.

"You're welcome Lucy!" I exclaimed rubbing her back.

Her and her grandmother ,finger in hand, walked out the door.

"Wasn't she adorable?" I asked my cousin when we got to the table.

"I know, right?" she replied.

"That was really nice of you." Ray Ray said.

"Oh, that? I was just…" I said.

"Being nice. Or spreading the peace as I like to say." Princeton said smiling and showing me his peace sign he had drawn on his wrist.

"Well, thank you." I said.

"So, what can we do for you?" Prodigy asked.

My cousin gave them her CD and they signed it. I just stood there and waited because, like I said before, I didn't have their CD.

"Thank You." she said when they handed her CD, that looked like that just scribbled on it.

"You're very welcome," Roc Royal said.

We walked away and giggled. The doors were glass so we saw that it was pouring rain. We pulled our hoods over our heads and ran to the car. When we got to where the car was parked, it wasn't there!

"What are we going to do!" I screamed.

"My phoned died a long time ago!" my cousin yelled back.

"OMG, this can't be happening! My phone is in the car! This normally would be the time a kind stranger offered us a phone!" I yelled.

"What do we do!" she yelled.

"First lets go someplace warm and dry!" I suggested.

We agreed to go to Taco Bell so we could eat and use a phone. When we got there it was closed.

"Goodness Gracious! Why is this happening to me?" I yelled.

"What do we do know?" my cousin asked calmly.

"What can we do? We don't have a phone, we don't have food, all we have is that CD! I don't understand, it was just hot!" I yelled plopping on the curb. As if on cue, a car came and drove threw a huge puddle that completely soaked my clothes.

"Oh My God." my cousin laughed.

I simply just wiped the water from my face. I couldn't scream and I didn't have a real reason to cry so I just put my head in my hands. We sat on the curb, in the rain for 1 hour but it felt like hours. I felt like walking back to my aunts but I was too upset. When I though things had completely went down hill and my life was over, I suddenly didn't feel rain anymore. I seen it and could hear it but I didn't feel it. When I looked at my cousin, who also looked shocked, she looked up and her eyes got huge.

"Is there a bug on me because if there is I need you to tell me." I said sitting completely still.

"No. There isn't a bug on you." I heard someone say. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Sorry we don't take rides from strange…" I turned around I could have screamed, again. Roc Royal was holding an umbrella over my head offering me a ride.

"I know I'm a stranger but I don't want you to have to sit here. You did such a nice thing for that little girl someone has to pay you back." he said smiling at me.

"I don't want to be a burden on you. I know you have something else you could be doing, but thank you I do appreciate it." I replied turning back around.

"Are you crazy?" my cousin said standing up. "Where are you parked at?"

He laughed. "Over there," he said pointing at a silver car, "Princeton will stick his head out when you're close." he turned back to me. "So you think I'm seriously going to let you get sick and sit on this curb."

"I won't get sick," I said, "I'm fine."

"You are soaked head to toe in dirty water! You don't think you will get sick?"

"No I won't." I thought for a minute and stood up. "Fine I'll go." I said.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to have to carry you to the car." he replied putting his jacket over my arms and directing me to the car.

When we got to the car I saw my cousin. The car was a regular car with 5 seats, so she was sitting on Princeton's lap. Her dream since, FOREVER! First Roc got in and then I got in after him. I had to sit on him and Prodigy's lap. I felt weird because I was in a car with people I had plastered on my wall and I wasn't talking. The car was completely quiet the whole ride. We pulled up to the house and my aunt was outside. The boys all got out before us and then we got out. We said "Thank You" and gave hugs.

When I was walking away Roc grabbed my arm.

"Hey," he said when I turned around.

"Yes." I replied looking at him.

"Here," he said handing me a little piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"My number just in case." he said.

"Okay. Thank you." I replied running to the house.

When we got inside I immediately ran to the shower. I turned on the hot water and took the hottest shower ever! When I got out and got dressed, the number was mocking me. I really had this feeling that I had to call him. I suddenly grabbed the number and called it. Ever time I heard the ring my heart stopped, when I didn't hear it anymore I heard a voice.

"Hello." I heard them say.

"Hi… is…this…" I stuttered.

"Roc Royal? No this is Princeton, Roc is in the shower but I can tell him you called." he suggested.

I got nervous at the thought of him in the shower.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"Rayven." I said swallowing my spit.

"Okay, Rayven, I will tell him you called. Have a nice night, goodnight." he said.

"Goodnight." I said immediately hitting the 'End' button.

I laid in my bed next to my phone hoping it would ring. It never did so I just went to sleep.

When I woke up the sun was in my eye balls. RING! RING!

Chapter 2

*2 months later*

I had been talking to the boys for 2 months, secretly. I really liked talking to them, because they were more normal then people would think. In 2 months I had been happier then in my whole life time. Whenever I talked to them I felt like I could be myself!

Today was the day before Mindless Behavior went on tour with the OMG Girlz, Diggy Simmons, Jacob Latimore, Jawan Harris, and TK-N-Ca$h. When they told me ,they almost jumped out of their pants, I was excited for them. They made a joke that they would come see me before they went because L.A, here, was their first stop. I didn't believe them so I didn't prepare.

I plopped on the couch and turned on the T.V, I was watching "Wheel of Fortune". I was wearing my black sports bra, and my work out shorts. The day before I got my belly button pierced so I couldn't put on a full shirt. When I walked in the kitchen, to start my popcorn, the door bell rang.

"Here I come!" I yelled running for the door.

The person rang again when I got into the foyer.

"I'm here, I'm here." I said opening the door. "Oh My God!" I yelled seeing the boys standing by my door.

Princeton was smiling and Roc and Ray immediately hugged me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked hugging them.

Roc laughed. "We told you we were coming."

"I didn't think you guys were serious." I replied closing the door behind them.

"Well we're here aren't we?" Prodigy said.

"Yes and I'm so happy you are!" I exclaimed.

"Well Roc kept saying that we should at least come say bye, you have been the best friend anyone can ask for." Princeton said.

"You too." I said. "I wish I could go with you guys but I cant."

"Are you going to come see us when we perform tonight?" Ray asked.

"I don't have a ride or any money."

"We could give you a ride..duhh." he replied.

"Oh okay, I don't mind. My mom isn't coming home for 5 weeks because she is on this business trip." I replied sadly.

"So you are going to be here all alone?" Princeton asked.

"Yep, and I am going to be so bored. Not even to mention that she is making Mark come check on me."

"Who is Mark?" they all said in unison.

"This guy that is in love with me. He has been trying to talk to me ever since I moved here." I replied.

"Well that sucks!" Roc said shaking his head.

"Yes, yes it does. But I will be fine." I said. "Do you guys want anything out of the kitchen?"

"Nope. We actually wanted to know if you wanted to go out shopping with us." Princeton said.

"That would be awesome!" I exclaimed.

My phone suddenly began ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey girl! What are you doing?" I heard Mark say threw the phone.

I sighed, "What do you want Mark?"

"That's how you feel?" he replied.

I didn't reply.

"Okay well I miss you." he stated answering my question.

"You will see me tomorrow, is that not enough?" I asked making my eyes big while looking at the boys.

"I don't think I can wait that long! I need to see you now." he said.

"Why?"

"I need to see your beautiful face!"

I covered the phone, "I am so sorry give me one second."

"Do you need my help?" Roc asked.

I smiled, "No I think I got this."

"Who are you talking to?" Mark asked.

"My friend."

"I really need to come over then we can have a party. Tell her I said what's good" he said.

"It's actually a guy or a few."

"Oh hell no! You have more then one guy over there?"

"Yeah, so what!"

"I don't approve!"

"So what! You get on my nerves!"

"I swear if you are sleeping…"

"Mark just leave me alone if I was what would you do about it?"

"I would whoop both of your asses!"

"I dare you to ever hit me! Mark you are going to make me go insane stop calling me and don't bother coming by here!" I hung up and turned around to see the boys with confused looks on their faces.

"Everything is fine." I assured them putting my hair behind my ear and out of my face. "Are we going to go?"

"Yeah lets go." Princeton said right before my doorbell rang.

"Excuse me." I said walking past Roc and opening the door.

"So these are the fagots, huh?" Mark said storming in my house uninvited.

"Mark! Get Out!" I screamed standing in front of him.

"No I want to know if you are doing anything with these gay bobs!" he yelled making me jump.

"Dude calm down we don't want any trouble." Roc tried to explain.

"Don't give me no BS." he said looking at me.

"Mark get out Now!" I said pointing at the door.

"I don't have to go anywhere!" he said grabbing my arms.

"Mark let me go, you are hurting me!" I yelled.

"Let her go." Princeton said sternly.

"Princeton don't." I said. "I'm okay just go shopping I will call you later."

"They go shopping?" Mark asked squeezing my arms harder.

I began to cry a little, "Mark. Let. Me. Go. Please." I pleaded. The boys still hadn't left.

"Come on." he said grabbing my wrist and taking me upstairs.

"Rayven!" Roc called after me.

"Please just go!" I cried. "Mark why are you doing this to me."

He didn't reply just looked at me with a sly smile. When we got into my room he pushed me on my bed and began telling me that I couldn't have boys here when it was just me and that if we ever had this problem again that I knew what was going to happen.

"You don't run me, Mark!" I said opening the door and walking don't the stairs to see the boys hadn't left.

"Are you okay?" Roc asked grabbing me.

I squeezed him and cried a little, "Yeah I'm fine."

"We need to talk to Keisha because I'm not leaving her here." Roc said looking at one of the boys not letting me go.

"Do you still want to go shopping?" I asked.

"You need to pack but we can go if you really need something."

I suddenly heard clapping coming from behind me.

"Amazing." Mark said.

"Mark can you just go before I call the police." I said. "You don't need your parole officer to fined out that you did this do you?"

"No but I just want you to know that I am not going anywhere." he replied leaving.

I let go of Roc and grabbed his hand, taking him to my room. While I was packing the guys were talking to Keisha and Roc was helping me pack. When we were finished Keisha came to talk to us about the rules and everything that I would have to do to earn my spot on the bus.

"There can't be any serious fighting." Keisha said. "That is an absolute No! I understand disagreements but I don't need major drama."

I nodded.

She pointed to me and Roc, "I see you two getting cozy there."

I smiled.

"If that gets serious I don't need any issues regarding fans, or any kind of fighting."

I nodded again laughing.

"What is so funny?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing, continue."

"The boys aren't used to having girls around but I'm sure they will manage so bare with us."

"Okay." I replied.

"You guys need to get ready for your show in like 45 minutes!" she exclaimed. "The clothes are in a garment bag in the car and Kenna is upstairs setting up for hair and stuff."

She shooed us off to get ready and walked outside. After Roc got done getting ready he snuck up on me while I was in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked scarring the crap out of me.

"Oh Jesus, Roc, don't do that to me. I'm getting something to drink." I replied sipping my energy drink.

"Those are not good for you." he said leaning against the counter next to me.

"I need some kind of energy to keep up with all of these issues." I sipped some more.

"Does he always act like that?" he asked.

"Who…Mark…right…well he only is like that when he drinks or smokes but he has never actually put his hands on me." I said sipping again.

"Why don't you tell someone?" he asked confused.

"He hit his ex-girlfriend once and she sent him to prison for a year. Then when he got out he started talking to me and trying to be with me ever since then. Just recently he started yelling at me or threatening me but I had never thought much of it."

"So you didn't think that calling the police would help?"

"Do the police ever help?"

"Sometimes…"

"Yeah sometimes but other times they just make the problem worst."

"Rayven." he said lifting my head.

I looked at him. He looked so loving and kind.

"If this ever happens again can you promise me that you will call the police?"

"Roc you don't get it!" I exclaimed.

"What don't I get?" he asked calmly.

"He will go to jail for a couple months and then he will come back and haunt me."

He laughed, "No he won't especially if you get a restraining order."

"I can't deal with all of that! Right now, since my mom is married to her job, I only have myself, Roc ." I said.

"That isn't true." he said standing in front of me. "You have me."

When I looked up at him I felt like the only thing I could see was his lips. I suddenly felt myself leaning in for a kiss when Princeton ruined it.

"Roc, we need to go." he said.

"Alright," he said to Princeton, "Lets go." he said looking at me and grabbing my hand.

We got in their tour bus and started to drive to the show. It wasn't really a concert but a party that, basically, wishes them luck and since we were in LA it was like a house party. The point was it was free so they weren't actually doing a show, the only problem was that there was a capacity on the area so they had to give ripped tickets to keep track of how many people were there.

When we pulled up to the place it was packed with teenage girls, grown women, teenage boys, and all kinds of other people!

We were rushed off the bus into this back area that was attached to a tunnel. We went thru and when we got to the tunnel we froze.

"Why is it so dark?" I asked.

"Just go and you will be fine." Keisha said.

We began running but we couldn't see each other so Roc grabbed my hand again.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I said back kind of shaky.

"How is your arm?" he asked rubbing it.

"It has a bruise on it and it hurts but I should be fine." I replied beginning to walk a little faster.

We finally arrived to the right spot where the boys would be put on stage from underground. They got all wired up and stepped onto this roofless elevator. Ray bumped his head when he ducked under the poles.

"Good Luck." I said blowing them all a kiss before they were lifted onto the stage.

I knew they were up there when I heard the fans screaming and the music for "#1 Girl". Keisha and I got to watch the whole thing from a Television under the stage. I got to wear a headset so everyone could hear me and I could hear them.

"You're doing great." I whispered. After I said it a smile came across all of their faces.

"Roc don't do anything…" Keisha began before Roc hopped off the stage and touched fans hands. "Spontaneous." she finished sarcastically.

I laughed. He was so cute!

* 2 Hours Later*

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to talk to them!" Mark yelled from the door way.

"Mark what are you doing here?" I yelled.

Mark ran toward me and slapped me in my face. I suddenly fell to the floor.

"Don't you ever put your hands on her again!" I heard someone scream. Roc!

"Roc, No!" I screamed before Mark stabbed him in his stomach.

"Roc!" I cried crawling toward him.

"Please don't do anything dumb." I heard Princeton say.

"Princeton, No!" I screamed before Mark did the same thing to him.

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard Mark say. I turned to see Ray Ray walking the other direction.

"I don't want any issues." he said calmly.

"Mark!" I screamed. "Don't hurt him please!" I pleaded.

He grabbed him and slit his throat. I began screaming in terror.

"Rayven! Rayven! Wake Up!" I heard someone say. "Rayven! Baby please."

Roc? I felt him kiss my forehead. I was asleep! Thank God! I opened my eyes to see all the boys standing around me.

"Are you okay?" Princeton asked. I grabbed them all and cried.

"Thank you Jesus." I said letting them go.

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Ray asked.

"Something like that." I said shuddering at the thought of it happening. I noticed that Rocs' warm hand was in my sweaty one. I looked at him.

"How did you know something was wrong?" I asked.

"You kept calling my name and screaming." he replied. "At first I thought you were awake but when I looked at you, you were sweating and your eyes were closed so I knew you had to be having a nightmare. We have been trying to wake you up for about an hour."

"I have to pee." I said trying to stand up; I almost fell but Prodigy caught me.

"Whoa There." he said putting my back on my feet.

"Thank you." I said catching my balance and walking to the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom no one was in the room area.

"Guys?" I yelled.

No response.

"That's odd." I said to my self. I began looking around for them when my phone began to buzz. I looked at it and answered. "Hello."

"Hey." the person responded.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Roc." he replied.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked.

"We are on the bus, just go thru the tunnel we are the opposite side."

"Seriously?" I yelled.

'Seriously?' the tunnel echoed back to me.

"Just run." Roc said. "I will be waiting for you on the other side."

"Okay. But don't hang up." I said beginning to jog a little.

"I won't." he replied.

"Why did you guys leave me?" I asked.

"Keisha said that a mob of teenage girls was coming." he said.

"Well couldn't Walter have stayed?" I asked. Walter is their bodyguard/ manager.

"No he was already on the bus."

"Can you see me because I don't see you?" I asked.

"I see you." he said.

'I see you' the cave echoed.

"That is crazy!" I said.

"What?" Roc asked.

"Your voice echoed in here but you aren't in here." I said amazed.

"Turn around." he said.

"What?" I said confused. Then I felt arms around my waist spinning me around. I squealed with laughter. He was following me the whole time. When he put me down I felt his hand intertwine in mine. I didn't know if we were together or just having fun.

"You really thought I was going to make you walk in this dark tunnel thingy by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes I did." I replied.

"Nice to know how you think of me." he said smiling.

I stopped walking and began feeling for his hat. I began around his belt and worked my way up. (I couldn't see)

"What are you doing?" he asked when I got to his abs.

"Nothing." I replied finally getting to his face. I touched his lips, his cheek, then I touched his eyes. When I finally got to his head I removed his hat and put it on my head and began running.

"Give me back my hat!" he yelled chasing after me.

"Come get it!" I yelled reaching the end of the tunnel. I stopped running. "Where is the bus?"

He came out and tried to take his hat from me but I dodged it.

"I don't know they said they would be waiting right here." he replied looking left and right. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when we heard screams but we couldn't see where they were coming from.

"What is that?" I asked.

'Roc Royal' the tunnel yelled.

"They're in the tunnel!" he yelled grabbing my hand and we began running.

We were running for so long! But I didn't care because I was with him.

Chapter 3

When we finally reached the bus we were so out of breath. We had to chase the bus before it realized we were running. When we finally got all the way on we plopped down on the couch while breathing heavily.

"We forgot about you guys." Keisha said laughing.

"Ob…vi…ous…ly!" Roc said panting rapidly.

I smiled. I had never had such a rush of adrenaline before.

"You guys want some water or something?" Prod asked smiling.

"Please." I said letting out a really loud breath.

We panted and drank water and panted some more before we finally caught our breath.

I walked up to where Roc sleeps while everyone else was downstairs watching a movie. I walked down this extremely narrow hall way covered, on both sides, in bunk beds. I knew that there were a lot but god there must have been about 20 or 30 a wall. When I reached the very end of the hall the area seemed to narrow a little more. I noticed that the sheets on each bed were colored according to the boys' favorite color. I went to the bunk that had blue sheets and pulled the curtain back a little. When I looked inside I saw a perfectly comfortable bed, made of course, with a backpack, a couple hats, a 'Boondocks' DVD, a bag of 'Cool Ranch Doritos', and a pair of black and white 'Jordan's'.

I laughed. He was such a weirdo! He had some of the oddest stuff on the bed. I wondered what was in the back pack but instead I looked at the hats. He had a red Spiderman one, a Philadelphia hat, and his black one that reminds me of pilgrims. He had a whole bunch but those are the ones I was paying more attention to.

I grabbed his Philadelphia hat and pulled my chocolate curls out of the back.

"I wonder what I look like." I thought aloud laying in his bed.

"You look beautiful." Roc said standing behind me with a huge smile painted on his face.

He caught me! Dang it!

"I'm so sorry." I said taking his hat of and getting off his bed.

"It's okay." he replied.

"Um…Wh…Uh…what are you doing? Back Here. Right Now." I stuttered dragging the first and last letter of each word.

"Well I kind of sleep here." he said walking closer to me.

I walked back into a door, "I know that but I thought you were doing something else…somewhere else."

He walked so close to me that now we were chest to chest. I took a deep breath and put my hand flat against the door.

"So you thought I would leave you unattended around my hats?" he asked. I pulled my bottom lip through my teeth thinking about how close we were.

I didn't reply because I could barley breath straight. He smiled and leaned toward my lips but stopped once he got close enough, where our lips weren't touching but they could be.

"Please stop doing this to me." I whispered.

"What?" he whispered back.

"If you want to kiss me then just do it." I whispered.

He smiled, "But that would be too easy."

"It sure would save a lot of time…and temptation."

He put both of his hands on my hips and kissed me. I felt this relief because if he wouldn't have done it I would have attacked him. I had my arms around his neck as we made out. His lips were really soft and even though it sounds like the kiss was rough it was very slow and passionate. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him lightly.

He looked away and his eyes were looking up at the wall next to me.

"I needed to breath." I said breathing slowly and pulling my curls behind my ear.

He only responded with a nod. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and he was waiting on me. I quickly kissed him once more and grabbed his hand.

"We should go downstairs." I said walking.

He stopped and grabbed the Philadelphia hat and placed it on my head. "I like this hat on you."

I smiled and continued downstairs holding his hand. When we reached the bottom of the stairs the boys were watching a movie that looked a little scary.

We sat down and they didn't even notice us. Keisha made popcorn and brought me and Roc a blanket. It was more like a comforter for a bed. I was laying down but my feet were on Roc's legs. He was massaging my legs and my feet. Prodigy turned around and starred at me. I swear he winked! Then he came over to my ear.

"Can I talk to you?" he whispered in my ear.

"Sure." I replied getting up.

"Where are you going?" Roc asked.

I walked over to him, "He needs to talk to me."

Roc nodded his head. "What about?" he asked.

I kissed him so he would be sure that I was going to be fine with Prod.

"I will be right back." I said walking to the stairs with Prodigy.

When we got upstairs Prodigy sat on his bunk, right across from Roc's, and I sat next to him.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"I just want to know how you are, what you guys do back here?" he said looking at me.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Have you talked to Mark." he asked.

"No." I said thinking about what happened.

"Why was he acting like that?" he asked.

"He usually isn't like that unless he has something in his system." I replied nodding.

"Well if you do hear from him let me know because I didn't like how he was with you." he said putting his hand on mine.

"Thank you." I said putting my hair behind my ear. "That means a lot."

"Prodigy!" Princeton yelled. "Your phone is ringing."

Prodigy stood up and kissed me on my cheek. "Your Boyfriend is waiting for you." he said smiling.

"Boyfriend?" I whispered to myself.

I went back in the living room were all the other boys were watching the movie. I returned to my seat, next to Roc, when my phone began vibrating. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rayven?" the voice replied.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"This Mark." Mark said as my eyes got big.

"Wh…What do you want, Mark." I stuttered.

"Why aren't you at your house?" he asked calmly.

"I'm out of town." I lied.

Roc tapped me, "Who is that?".

I shook my head.

"Why didn't you tell me? I have been looking for you everywhere!" he yelled.

"Is that Mark?" Roc asked taking my phone.

"Roc please don't." I said.

"Rayven!" I heard Mark yell.

"This isn't Rayven this is Roc Royal but I just need to ask if you would please stop calling her because you were violating so many of you probation rules when you put your hands on her so if you would like to stay free then don't call this phone back. Okay?" Roc said calmly.

"Okay." Mark replied hanging up.

Roc handed me back my phone.

"So that's it?" I asked unsure.

"That's it." he replied smiling.

I wasn't sure if Mark had truly given up but I was going to just go with it so I would have a clear head. We continued watching the movie, I was the only one that finished the whole thing because they all fell asleep. I fell asleep as soon as the credits began rolling.

I dreamed about Roc and Mark. I didn't really "dream" about them more of thinking about them with my eyes closed. Roc was really growing on me. He was so sweet and I would kill for him to kiss me again. But I had to go home to Mark. I had to deal with him everyday after I went home. I was more scarred to leave Roc then to go home to Mark. Roc was helping ease the pain of Mark but I always would need that and I didn't want him to feel like I was using him for my own personal problems.

I woke up when I heard a argument going on. I opened my eyes and I didn't see anyone but I heard them. I sat up and looked at Roc sitting next to me. He smiled but continued to argue with Prodigy.

"Hey!" I yelled with scratchy voice.

They stopped yelling and looked at me.

"What the hell? It is too early for this." I continued.

"I'm sorry but he is getting on my nerves." Prodigy said.

` "What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing." Roc said rubbing my leg.

"I'm serious! If it was nothing then why did you wake me up!" I yelled.

"Here." Princeton said handing me some coffee.

"Thank you." I replied taking a big gulp so it would clear my throat. "What is going on?"

"Prodigy woke me up!" Roc said.

"You are kidding, right." I said.

"No he woke me up and I was mad so I yelled at him and he yelled back so, yeah." Roc said.

I smacked him and Prodigy before I got up and brushed my teeth. When I came out Roc and Prodigy were fine and 'buddy-buddy' again. I walked over to the couches and sat next to Roc.

"Sorry about this morning." he said grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers, for the second time.

"It's okay." I replied smiling.

He kissed me and we fell back on the couch. He continued to kiss me so I kissed him back. His lips were so warm! I knew that my dream would happen. I had completely forgotten that we were sharing a couch with Princeton until he noticed us.

"So…are you two having fun?" he asked.

I immediately pushed Roc up and sat up.

"Sorry." I answered.

Roc only laughed.

"It's okay." Princeton chuckled.

Ray Ray was laughing hysterically and Prodigy joined him. I didn't think it was funny!

"Guys!" Keisha yelled.

"Yes?" they all replied.

She came down the stairs and looked at them with a upset look.

"Two things. Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" she asked.

"Good News." Princeton said.

"Well we have to go get the 'OMG Girlz' from Atlanta today." she said.

"How is that good news?" I asked confused while rolling my eyes.

"The bad news." Ray said ignoring my question.

"You have to miss a interview to be there in time." she replied.

"Interview with who?" the boys asked.

"I forget what show but you were supposed to meet Drake, Lil Wayne and Nicki Minaj." Keisha was almost biting her nails.

"That's fine." Roc said disappointed.

"Yeah. For the girls!" Princeton replied sarcastically.

"There will be another time." Keisha said. "Thank you because I would have had to arrange for hotels and transportation for them to get to the concert in Atlanta." Keisha sighed in relief and ran back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry guys." I said rubbing Roc's back.

"It's okay, they just better not act funny like they did last time." Prodigy answered rubbing his Mohawk.

"What happened last time?" I asked.

They all looked at Roc. "What!" he yelled.

"What happened with the girls last time?" I questioned.

"Oh…Zonnique and I tried to date but it didn't work because she was too clingy and stuff," he explained, "she would always be at the door when I was using the bathroom or wouldn't let me leave the dinner table without telling her where I was going."

I nodded, "Why was that 'acting funny'?" I asked still confused.

"She made us argue a lot about dumb stuff, and she is really messy." Prodigy explained.

"I don't understand why you guys still talk to her if you don't like her." I inquired still not understanding.

"She is cool sometimes, but other times I just want to punch her in her face!" Ray exclaimed. "I can't stand her ooh she too fake!"

I still didn't understand why it was such a big thing to be friends with her but what ever. We watched some more T.V and talked for the next 3-4 hours. Keisha came running down the stairs breathing extremely hard and almost crying.

"What!" the boys screamed standing up.

"Zonnique got hit by a car!" she screamed.

"What?" Roc screamed back.

"She was…walking across the street when a truck…"

"A Truck?" Roc screamed again.

"Let her finish." I replied. "Continue."

"Thank you! Anyway a truck hit her and she shattered her pelvis and she broke her right arm." Keisha said catching her breath.

"Where is she now?" Roc asked concerned. The way his face looked, in a way, resembled the way it did when I came down the stairs from fighting with Mark and when Mark called me when we were all in my foyer. I assumed this was his worried face or his concerned look.

"In a hospital in Atlanta." Keisha said.

"Man, that sucks." Ray said returning to his spot on the couch.

"Yeah it does." Princeton agreed sitting back down.

"I'll pray for her." Prod said also sitting back down.

I didn't sit because Roc was still standing. All the other boys sat down and continued watching T.V but Roc looked like a deer in headlights.

"Roc, Keisha said she would be fine." I said.

Roc ignored me.

"Just sit back down." I tried again grabbing his wrist."

He yanked it away, "I will be back."

"Roc she is…"

"I said I will be back!" he yelled walking up the stairs.

I flinched and sat back in my seat. Roc had never yelled at me before. I ran up the stairs and laid on my bunk. I didn't want to cry because I didn't want to look sensitive but I was and he scarred me more then anything. I didn't want to try to help him or try to talk I just wanted this day to be over. I was nearly sleeping when I heard someone knock on the wooden frame around my bed.

"Yes." I said letting a tear roll down my face and sniffing.

"Can we talk?" he replied. I knew it was Roc.

"About?" I questioned acting like I didn't know what he was referring to.

"The way I snapped at you earlier." he answered.

I didn't answer I just laid in my bed allowing more tears to fall.

"This would be so much easier if I could see your face."

I pulled my curtain back and wiped my tears.

"There." I said laying back down.

"I'm sorry. Rayven?" he continued.

"What do you want me to say? I didn't hit her with the damn truck!" I yelled continuing to let tears flow down my cheeks.

"I know." he answered.

I got out of my bunk and stood in front of him.

"I want to know why you yelled at me?" I questioned. "I'm sorry she got hurt and I'm sorry that I don't like her! I'm sorry you guys dated I'm sorry that she is messy I'm sorry I wasn't driving the damn truck, I'm sorry I'm not fricken superman! I'm sorry you guys had a shitty relationship and most of all I'm sorry I like you! I'm sorry that I think you are cute and I'm sorry I would rather cuddle with you at night then anything in the world!" I screamed still crying.

He just stood there and let me yell.

"My life is not the best right now, if you hadn't noticed, okay? Mark is out to get me, my mom doesn't pay the slightest bit of attention to me and I want my dad but he married someone else and has his own life. I am 'rich' or whatever but that isn't enough sometimes, I need someone to cuddle with and I thought that I could do that with you but I can't obviously." I screamed. It felt really good to get everything out. He was just looking at me with no expression on his face. "Roc, sometimes I just need someone to hold me and tell me it will be okay." I whispered.

"Yeah, I got snappy but that doesn't mean I don't care or that you even did anything wrong." he explained putting his hands on my shoulder.

"I just needed to say it." I said nodding.

"That's why I didn't say anything because you wouldn't have said all of that if I did." he pulled me into a hug and I inhaled his scent; He smelled like fresh laundry and Axe. I was never mad at him I was more mad at the fact that he snapped at me. I could never be mad at someone this cute and sincere. I released him and retreated from the hug.

"So, are we still going to get them or what?" I asked.

"Yeah they said that Keisha over exaggerated a little, she didn't shatter her pelvis bone she just broke her arm." he replied.

"But why would she want to go on tour with a broken arm?" I questioned.

"She wants to make some money just like the rest of us do." he answered.

I thought about it but I still didn't understand.

"Did you tell her about us?" I was so curious to know because I feel like if he did that is why she was still coming.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Now I get it." I said.

"Get what?" he asked.

"Nothing I just understand better now." I replied disappointed.

"Understand what?" he asked again.

"Roc she is only coming because of you she doesn't need money!" I exclaimed.

"No she isn't I explained to her that I don't want her anymore all I want is you." he said grabbing my hands.

"I don't know Roc I just don't feel right." I needed him to look at it from my perspective. Instead he kissed me.

When he kissed me I was surprised but I wanted him to do it so bad. We kissed and I had almost completely forgotten I was mad. I loved kissing him, it felt so unreal! He put his hands on my lower back, not my butt, and I got these butterflies in my stomach. We went about 10 minutes kissing. When he finally pulled back I pulling his bottom lip threw my teeth.

I didn't say anything else I just took a deep breath.

"Do you feel right, right now?" he asked.

I nodded and looked at him. He pulled my hair back behind my ear.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said looking me in my eyes.

I nodded again.

"I promise." he continued, kissing my forehead. "Do you want to go down stairs or do you want me to lay with you?" he asked.

"It's up to you." I whispered.

"Well we are going to be in Atlanta in like 4 hours so lets just rest." he suggested.

We both got on my bunk and laid down. I fell asleep quickly, I had my head on Roc's chest and my arm was around him. I slept for so long that I woke up the next day, at like 3 in the morning. I looked at Roc who was passed out on the side of me. He looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him up. So I just smiled at him, I knew he wanted all of us to get along but I knew we wouldn't but I also knew I had to try. I laid there for 45 more minutes before I fell back to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I looked over and Roc wasn't laying there. I was confused! Where did he go? Why didn't I feel him get out of bed? I rolled out of the bed and walked down the stairs. To my surprise Bahja, Breaunna, and Zonnique were all on the couch. OMG! I was hoping this day wouldn't come. Roc was in the kitchen eating ice with Ray and Princeton was socializing with the girls while Prod watched T.V.

"Good Morning! We have been waiting for you all day!" Princeton exclaimed making everyone look at me.

"Good Morning." I said with my scratchy voice.

"Hey," Roc said walking toward me, "Sorry I left you, I felt weird watching you sleep." he admitted hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"It's okay I wouldn't want you to watch me sleep anyway." I assured him laughing.

"So these are the girls that we have been talking about." Ray said pointing at the Crayola Crayons sitting on our couch.

"I see Crayola has found a new way to advertisement." I said walking to the kitchen and getting some cold coffee. "You couldn't keep the pot on warm for me, Princeton?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh sorry, Sis." he replied laughing. Sis? Is that what they decided to call me now that I was "with" Roc?

"It's okay." I replied drinking the cold, bitter coffee anyway. When I finished my drink I went to the couch and sat on the arm of it, all the seats were filled.

"You can have my spot." Roc offered. I would have said yes but he was sitting next to Zonnique.

"No, I'm okay." I assured him.

The room was suddenly quiet and awkward. I don't like being in awkward situations, they are pointless to me.

"I'm going to go upstairs." I said standing up and walking up the stairs. I went to my bunk and my phone started buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Rayven?"

"This is her." I replied.

"This is Mark." Mark answered.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling?" I exclaimed.

"No you didn't you had your 'boyfriend' tell me." he snickered making boyfriend sound sarcastic.

"I don't want anything to do with you Mark." I try to whisper. I had completely forgotten that the boys could hear me.

"Yeah but I want something to do with you." he replied.

"I have a boyfriend, Mark!" I exclaimed.

"Well not if I can help it." he said.

"Why do you want me so bad?" I asked.

"You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life. Those curls that bounce when ever you move, your caramel skin, your pink lips that are like the gate to those perfect teeth, and your perfect shaped body." he said making me feel creeped out.

"Mark, I appreciate it but as much as I cant' stand you I don't want to send you to jail so I have to go." I replied calmly.

"Alright well I'm sorry about the other day I really didn't mean to hurt you. Have a nice day I will see you when you come back." he said hanging up.

I smiled. When I turned around I was scarred, half to death, by Roc standing right there.

"Oh Jesus!" I screamed. "I just almost had a heart attack."

Roc laughed, "Who was that?" he asked.

"Oh that…um…that was just my friend from school." I lied.

"Really what is her name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Daniela." I lied again.

"Daniela? Well tell her I said hi." he replied walking up to me and kissing me. While he kissed me he grabbed my phone from my weak hand. He pulled off and shook my phone in my face taunting me.

"Lets see if Daniela has a call back number." he said tapping my phone and looking in my call log. "There is no Daniela just Mark." he said looking at me upset.

"Roc…"

"I told you to stop talking to him he is nothing but trouble!" he yelled.

"I know he just wanted to apologize." I whispered defending myself, and Mark.

"He hurt you!" he yelled again.

"Roc, please stop yelling." I said calmly.

He looked at me with his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sorry." he replied calmly.

"I know you don't want me to talk to him but I have to go home to him and I have no choice but to deal with him." I said looking at him. I grabbed his hands. "I know that you only want the best for me but, if we are still together, what happens when I'm at home while you are on tour?" I asked.

"You don't have to talk to him." he said.

"Roc." I said looking at his eyes. "I wish we didn't live two completely different lives but we do so I have to deal with mine like you have to deal with yours." I continued looking at him, he still was being stubborn so I let go of his hands. "I'm going to go downstairs and let you think." I said walking down the stairs.

He still didn't say anything so I went downstairs and sat down. Zonnique looked at me and smiled.

"Is Roc still upstairs?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Maybe I should go check on him." she stood up and began walking toward to stairs.

"He is coming right down." Breaunna (aka Baby Doll) said.

"I know but maybe he wants to talk." she said.

"If he isn't talking to his girlfriend then he isn't going to talk to you." Bahja interjected.

"I could always try." she replied running up the stairs.

"Do you want me to go get her?" Bahja asked me.

"No, I trust him." I replied watching the T.V.

"Yeah, but do you trust her?" whispered Princeton.

"Exactly." Prod agreed.

"Let's just sit here and see how long it takes for them to come down." I said ignoring them. Of course I was nervous, that is his Ex, but I trusted him and I knew he wouldn't do that to me.

We sat there for about 1 hour until I couldn't wait anymore I stood up quickly and walked slowly up the stairs. When I came to the part of the stairs where you could see the upstairs area I didn't see them. I looked on the other side and they were standing really close and it looked like they were about to kiss. They were talking but I couldn't make out all the words. I knew she was trying to get that kiss and I knew he didn't want to give it to her. But they were just too attracted to each other. Finally he kissed her and I couldn't stand there anymore, so I ran back down the stairs and returned to my seat. When I sat down I felt tears form in my eyes and my fist slowly start to ball up.

"What happened?" Baby Doll asked putting her hand on my leg.

I shook my head.

"What were they doing?" Princeton asked sounding like he was just as mad as I was.

I wiped my eyes before the tear fell. "They were…uh…kissing." I said beginning to cry.

"Awe poor baby." Baby Doll replied moving Prod over and sitting next to me. She put her arm around me and I leaned on her.

"I will be right back." Bahja said getting up.

"No." I managed to say. "Just leave it alone."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I nodded. "None of you say anything I will figure this out on my own. I don't want anyone to start fighting because of this."

None of them responded.

"Okay?" I asked.

They all nodded.

After 20 minutes they came down the stairs. Everyone looked at them but me. I continued to watch T.V.

"What?" Roc asked.

"Nothing." Baby Doll replied.

I didn't turn around to see but I heard Roc's foot steps getting closer.

"Can I sit here?" he asked Baby Doll.

She was going to get up but I did instead.

"You can sit here." I whispered rushing past him and up the stairs. When I reached the top of the stairs I just sat there and cried to myself. I heard them talking though.

"What happened to her?" Zonnique asked.

"I don't know." Bahja lied.

"I'm going to go see." Roc said.

"I don't think she wants to see you." Princeton said.

"Why?" Roc asked.

"Well I'm assuming she doesn't want to talk to anyone." he corrected.

"I still want to see." Roc said. I heard him running up the stairs.

My hands were on my eyes so I didn't see him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me. I immediately got up and started packing my stuff.

"Wait where are you going?" he yelled running after me.

I continued packing and didn't say anything.

"Rayven?" he asked.

I didn't respond.

He came up behind me and grabbed my hands.

"Stop for one second." he said.

I stopped.

"What is going on?" he asked.

I didn't reply.

"Don't do this to me right now. Please." he said.

"What do you want, Roc?" I asked.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"You!" I exclaimed. Tears started to come back.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You still like her." I said.

"Like who?" he asked.

"Zonnique!" I yelled.

He didn't respond.

"I knew it." I said yanking my arms away from him. I began packing again.

"Rayven." he said watching me pack.

"I knew you still liked her! I knew that this wasn't going to work." I said to myself.

"This can work." he said.

"No. It Can't!" I yelled. "Like I said before we live two different lives. I knew this was all a set up I told you she was fine and that she was only coming because she loves you! You didn't believe me! Now I wish I did run her over with a damn truck!" I yelled gathering all my stuff.

"Please don't go." he pleaded.

"I have to go." I said zipping up my suitcase.

"No you don't." he replied.

"When we get to the next city I am taking the next flight to L.A." I said going in the bathroom and closing the door.

"You can't leave me." he said through he door. I locked it and sat on the toilet to cry some more.

"Why not?" I asked in my cry voice.

"I need you." he replied.

"No you don't you have her." I cried.

"But she isn't you." he said.

"Roc, why?" I asked. "Why did you do it?"

"I swear it was a accident and it will never happen again." he said sincerely.

"Roc." I cried.

"Yes." he replied.

"I really need you right now." I admitted still crying.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." he assured me.

"Roc."

"Yes."

"Do you really mean that?" I asked.

"Yes I mean it." he replied. "Can you open the door?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You kissed her Roc!" I exclaimed still crying. "You kissed her when I was standing right there! I thought you were going to pull through but you didn't you didn't mean what you said."

"Rayven!" I heard someone yell.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Princeton." he answered.

"Yes."

"Come out of the bathroom." he demanded.

"No." I replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because if I see Zonnique I will rip her to shreds!" I screamed.

"That isn't good." he said. "Just come out I promise I won't let you hurt her."

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Roc was leaning up against the door way and Princeton was directly in front of the door.

"Happy Now." I replied.

"Very." he said. He wiped my tears from my face. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" I asked.

"No." he said smiling.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" Roc asked interrupting our conversation.

"What since would that make? That is exactly why I am leaving." I said.

"Leaving?" Princeton yelled.

"Yes." I replied.

"You can't leave." he said.

"I have to leave. I can't stay here for too long and it is obvious that I can't trust my own damn 'boyfriend'." I said using my fingers to put quotes around 'boyfriend'.

"What! You can trust me!" he yelled.

"Since when has trust been watching your boyfriend make out with another girl?" I yelled back.

"I told you that was an accident!" he yelled even louder.

"That isn't an accident! Do you think I am dumb? I know what it looks like when your boyfriend lies and cheats at the same damn time!" I yelled. "I would rather put up with Mark then to have to deal with this! I see why your mom threw you on a bus and sent you half way around the damn country!"

"At least my mom doesn't neglect me and leave me with abusive guys that try to have sex with me!" he snickered.

I gasped and slapped him in his face, "I Hate You!" I screamed.

I grabbed all my stuff and took it down the stairs. When I got down stairs Zonnique was smiling and staring at me.

I stopped, "If you want him you can have him. I'm not going to play a game with you for him. Take him he is yours. But just remember that he is never going to forgive you." I continued putting my stuff by the door and called the airline to book me a flight. When I was done I went and got on my bunk and stayed there for the rest of the night. The next morning I woke up and the bus wasn't moving. I immediately pulled my hair back, put on my shades, threw on some sweats, and left. When I got to the airport it was empty. I assumed no one was going anywhere on a Monday. I had to sit there for 2 hours before my plane was ready to go. I boarded the plane, sat in my seat, and started crying. Here I go again.

Chapter 4

*1 month later*

It has been 1 whole month since I left Roc and the other boys in Texas. When I first got home my mom wasn't there but left a message saying here vacation had been extended 2 more months.

Right now I am at home sitting on the couch watching T.V. I'm watching Spongebob the Movie. I'm at the part when they got ice cream drunk.

Ding!

"Coming!" I yell. Why would someone come to my house at 10 at night.

This person rings my door bell again.

"I'm coming!" I yell again. I open the door only to be rudely greeted by Mark and his annoying friends.

"Hey." he says leaning on my door frame.

"What do you bozos want?" I ask them with an attitude, of course.

"We wanted to know if we could hang out with you." he replies. The scent of alcohol and weed come from his mouth.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Just a little." Lie.

"I am not trying to have another incident where in the end you go to jail."

"Okay." he answers. I open my door as 4 other guys enter.

One of them stops and stares at me. He looks like he had been drinking as well.

"Nice place." he says.

"Thank you." I reply. I walk past him into the living room where all the other guys have found seats.

"No horse play, I want my house the same way it was when you got here." I lecture when I feel the vibration of my phone on my leg. "I will be back don't touch anything." I put a lot of enfaces on touch.

As I approached my room I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Rayven?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"I'm sorry who is this?" I asked.

"This is Roc." OMG this was not happening.

"I haven't been answering your calls because I don't want to talk to you." I stated answering his previous question.

Suddenly I feel hands around my waist. I gasp.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?" Roc asked not even noticing my change in breathing.

"Roc I just don't." then I feel lips on my neck. I gasp again. "Mark Stop." I whisper. If Roc heard me Mark was more then likely going back to jail. He didn't stop though.

"Why not? Talk to me." he says calmly.

At this point I don't want to try to speak. "Mark." I whisper again.

"Rayven?" Roc asks.

"Um-Huh." I manage to get out. "Mark stop." I whispered louder.

"Talk to me." Roc says again.

"One second." I reply. Mark was getting carried away now. He was squeezing my body with his large arms and trying to tear my neck apart with his teeth. "Mark." I breathed.

"Huh?" he asks with his teeth still tug-a-warring with my neck.

"Stop." I say trying to push him off. He is pretty strong. I continue pushing him.

"Rayven!" Roc yells threw my phone.

"Hello?" I cry out.

"What's going on?" he asks in his concerned voice.

"Nothing." I reply letting out a tiny moan.

"Is Mark there?" he asks some how reading my mind.

"No." I lie trying to loosen Mark's grip.

"I'm on my way." he says hanging up.

I got my body to turn and face Mark. He stopped biting me and began kissing my lips. His breath tastes like Tequila and Marijuana. I kissed him back. I allowed him to kiss me, Why, I don't know but since I hadn't kissed Roc in a month I feel some relief.

I hear Roc outside banging on my door. I immediately pull away from Mark and run down stairs. I open the door and he stands in front of me. He has on his hat, as usual, but his ponytail isn't sticking out the back. I feel the water fill my eyes.

"Hi." I whisper.

He grabs me and bear hugs me. I clench onto his shirt and cry. I have been avoiding this moment but now I regret it. We stand there for 5 minutes just hugging. I feel Roc's head lift a little and his grip is way less tight. Mark!

"I knew you were here." he says.

"Miss me?" Mark replies like a smart ass.

"Did you miss me?" Roc replies like the smart ass he normally isn't.

"No not really but Rayven seemed to miss my lips." Mark licks his lips.

"Really?" he asks looking at me. I look away.

"Yeah she couldn't get enough of them just a minute ago." Mark continues.

"What ever can you get out?" Roc states plain and simple.

"Sure." Mark answers. I look at him with confused eyebrows.

"Really?" Roc and I ask at the same time.

"Yeah really, I have been waiting to kiss her and I finally got it so I will cooperate." Mark rounds up his friends and they leave.

"That was easy." I say looking at Roc.

"Bye then." he replies leaving.

"Bye." I whisper.

I immediately run toward the door and snatch it open. Roc is getting into a silver car and it is raining.

"Roc!" I yell. He turns around, his whole face is wet.

"Yeah." he says loud enough for me to hear.

A tear rolls down my cold cheek. "Please don't leave me."

He closes the door and begins walking toward me. He stands right in front of me and I can feel his body heat even though he is not touching me. I look down at the wet, ground. Our feet look so different. I feel his warm hands on the sides of my face. He lifts it so I can see him. He kisses me so genteelly and lightly I barely feel it. When our lips aren't touching I take a deep breath. I can't stand it when he teases me, so I grab the back of his neck and kiss him. I would have to say this is the most romantic thing I have ever experienced in my life. We are in the rain kissing, to think I always yelled at the girls on T.V for this. Every minute of this kiss I would have to remember.

I pull away and look at him. He looks so sad, I really hope he doesn't do this to me.

"You left me." he says turning around and getting in this silver car.

"Roc. Please. Don't!" I cried. When I cant see the car anymore I run in the house, close the door, and slide down. I knew he was right though; I did leave him. I want to call him so bad. I can't move. My limbs feel like steel so I go to sleep hopping I can recover tomorrow.

I open my eyes and I realize I'm on the floor.

"Ouch!" I yell hitting my head on the door.

I feel the cold hard wood floor under my head. Last night was the worst night ever. Buzz! I look in the living and remember my phone has been here all night.


End file.
